Voiceless
by Astrid Elphaba Lovegood
Summary: Kay and Artegal find Dracopolis... Berk! She meets Hiccup and learns how to restore peace between humans and dragons in Silver River. Meanwhile, Jon befriends a dragon and finds his way to Berk. Enjoy!
1. Berk

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Voices of Dragons.**

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this story as soon as I finished the book. When they finally got back to me about adding Voices of Dragons as a sub-category, I was so excited! Please read and review and tell your friends! Thanks! Enjoy!**

As the scarlet dragon flew closer, Kay could see that the person on his back was a big man in a Viking hat with many prosthetic appendages. He had a thick blonde mustache and huge blue eyes.

"Hold on, there, youngun'. What brings you to Berk?" His voice was just like his personality.

Kay was taken aback that someone had spoken to her so soon upon their arrival into Dracopolis but so pleased that the book was not a myth that she responded very quickly. "Is this the city of dragons?" She asked confidently.

"City of dragons? Is that what we're known as now?" He didn't sound too surprised, but amused.

"Well, I read about this place in a book-"

He cut her off. "Well, you must not be too far away, because not many folks come here with dragons!"

Kay laughed. "Actually, I come from a place far, far away. We live with dragons, but not peacefully. Artegal and I came here to see if there was anything I could do for my village."

He scrutinized Artegal. "Artegal, huh? That's no type of dragon I've ever seen. What type is he?"

Artegal replied, "I am a _Gwybodaeth Caru_." **(Author's Note: I plugged this into Google translator. Hopefully it's right. It's supposed to be Welsh for knowledge-loving. If anyone knows otherwise, please let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible. Thank you!)**

The man gawked. "He talks!"

"Yes, he speaks English. Have any of your dragons here learned to?"

He gasped. "He taught himself?"

"I'll take that as a no." Kay muttered.

"Sir, she is here to talk peace. Will you take us to your village leader?" Artegal asked.

"Yes, right this way." The Viking man's dragon flew towards the tower of steam. Artegal followed closely.

As Kay flew to the village, she learned that these people who lived in Dracopolis, or Berk, as he called it, actually were Vikings, and that this particular Viking was named Gobber. His dragon didn't speak English or the dialect of dragon that Artegal tried speaking to him in. Either way, there was no response out of him. Gobber said that this type was called a Monstrous Nightmare. The name surprised Kay. This place was all too confusing: dragons didn't speak at all! Were they completely voiceless? She wondered how they could get along with humans without communication.

"Gobber, how did you become so close with dragons if you two have no spoken communication? That barrier is what has kept Silver River's dragons and humans apart for many years."

"I wouldn't be able to explain it very well. You should ask the village leader, that's his area of expertise."

Before Kay could question Gobber further, a towering building came into sight and they flew over Dracopolis. This place looked like it was something from the times of the Leif Erikson Vikings. She wondered if the lack of technological advancements, like machine guns and Dragonslayer F-22s, made it easier for dragons and humans to get along.

The Monstrous Nightmare declined in altitude and headed descended towards one of the houses. It was wooden, rickety, and looked as if it would soon fall over. Kay and Artegal landed smoothly.

Gobber and Kay dismounted. He kicked the front door open. "HICCUUUP!" His voice echoed inside the tiny little house. Kay found it strange that Gobber was screaming about having the hiccups, rather than doing anything valuable or important. After a few moments of complete silence, he screamed it again, this time louder and angrier. "!" A few seconds later a skinny blonde girl Kay's age came rushing down the wooden staircase. She was gaunt but buff, looked furious, and carried an axe. She threw it to silence Gobber. Kay warned Artegal to duck as she herself did so. The axe landed right where her head had been moments before. Kay looked from the axe to the girl. Was this the village leader that knew so much about dragons that could help her save Silver River?

"Oh shut up! Gobber, what are you doing here?"

"There's no need to throw your axe, Astrid! Don't have a dragon!"

"I was _sleeping_! And you woke me up! There's no need to go shouting for Hiccup: he's not here."

"Not here?" Gobber sighed, exasperatedly, "Where's Hiccup?"

"Toothless isn't here either. Where do you think he'd be? He's at his training spot in the forest. There's a glade by a small lake. You won't be able to miss him." Astrid huffed.

"Oh," he moaned, "But Astrid, I don't know how to get there! Will you-"

Astrid must have known him too well. She cut him off with vehemence. "No! That's your problem, not mine! I'm going back to bed." She headed up the stairs back to bed, leaving Kay and Artegal very confused.


	2. The Very Old Book

**Disclaimer: Since I'm on fanfiction, you can guess that I'm not lucky enough to own HTTYD or Voices of Dragons.**

**Author's Note: This is when Kay and Hiccup first meet. I'm so excited about this. Also, if anyone is confused, I kind of pictured Artegal being like, twice the size of Toothless. Another note, this takes place several years after HTTYD occurs, so that's how Hiccup is Kay's age now. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Just another note about Toothless: the name toothless in and of itself is clever. I don't know if my interpretation of the name is what Cressida Cowell intended, but I kind of saw the name Toothless as meaning harmless. There was nothing there to bite Hiccup. Just a thought. If anyone else shares that opinion or has anything to say, please let me know. I'd very much like to talk about this!**

Artegal and Kay flew over the forest, looking for the glade Astrid had described. Since Gobber would be of no use, Kay told him they would be better on their own, which was probably true. Kay figured out that Hiccup was the name of the leader of the village. Once she found him, she'd also find out a lot of other things, like how to restore peace to Silver River.

Artegal's eyes spotted the glade first. "Look!" He called to her, drawing her from her reverie of a peaceful Silver River. She saw it too. "Hang on!" Artegal turned downward into a sharper dive than called for. She held on very tightly. She figured that Artegal wanted peace between the two races as much as possible.

Soon, Kay could see the lake of which Astrid spoke. As Artegal prepared for landing next to the lake, there was a roar of fear, a flash of purple lightning, and a cry of "TOOTHLESS, STOP!"

As they landed, Kay saw on the opposite side of the lake a smaller black dragon with a round face and a short, scrawny, brown-haired, pale boy her own age calming it down. "Toothless, it's going to be okay. They won't hurt you."

Kay dismounted and she and Artegal headed to the other side of the lake. As Artegal approached, the smaller dragon protectively flew at him.

"Bad Toothless!" scolded the scrawny boy. The dragon stopped midair and landed back on the ground. "Stay!" He commanded.

"I'm sorry if I frightened your dragon." Artegal apologized.

The boy gawked at Artegal, amazed of his powers of speech. Instead of saying 'It talks!' like Gobber, he whispered in awe, "A real _Gwybodaeth Caru_!"

"You've actually heard of them?" Kay asked.

"I've read books about them. There's no proof that they exist in Berk, but there is some proof that they exist in other places. Now I have my proof." He extended his hand to Artegal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the leader of the village. My name's Hiccup, Horrendous Haddock III," he added a bit bashfully. Kay didn't see why he was so embarrassed: personally, she thought the name Hiccup was cute. "Your name is?"

"You can call me Artegal."

"Welcome to Berk, Artegal," Hiccup said whole-heartedly. He turned to Kay. The size of his green eyes took her aback. "And you?"

"Kay, Wyatt. We're from Silver River in America." They shook hands.

"America?" Hiccup quaritated.

"It's a place far, far away." She clarified.

"Well, you must be exhausted from the journey. Welcome to Berk, Miss Kay." Kay, Artegal, Toothless." "Toothless, Kay, Artegal." Toothless, who actually had teeth, growled at Artegal. Hiccup gave Toothless a stern look and pulled a dead eel from his vest and brandished it at him. He backed up in fear.

Artegal and Kay uneasily sat down on the ground. She and Artegal exchanged a glance which told her that she and Artegal were thinking the same thing: Hiccup didn't seem to have much control over Toothless. If this scrawny boy was the leader of the village, she'd hate to see the others with their dragons. Kay asked herself why someone strong and scary wasn't the leader, like Astrid.

Hiccup convinced Toothless to join him in sitting down with Artegal and Kay.

"Well, what brings you here?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a long story," said Kay truthfully. She retold everything that happened to her, from the day that she was climbing, fell in the river, and met Artegal, up until they met Astrid who told them his whereabouts. Kay was surprised at how patient Hiccup was. He was such a good listener and he was very curious.

"And we found a map to this place in a book Artegal gave me…"

"A map to Berk in a book?" Hiccup sounded extremely interested. He and Toothless looked at each other. "Which book?" Toothless growled, probably expressing similar words.

"It was a very old book called _Dracopolis_, or City of Dragons." She explained, "It showed all these pictures of people and dragons living together, then it showed them fighting, and we got the idea from the book of virgin sacrifice-"

"That is the very book that the people of Berk have been looking for for ages!"

"It is centuries old," Artegal reasoned, "Why?"

Hiccup said, "It's the true history of Berk. That book is about us. There is proof that ages ago we used to live peacefully with dragons, even more so than now. When the dragons started raiding us for food to give to the green death, we waged war on them. One historian Viking wrote a lot about it. The leader of the village felt betrayed by the dragons and didn't want to have anything to do with them. He ordered him to get rid of the book, but during a raid, a dragon stole it and it was never seen again… So, _Dracopolis_?"

"I have it with me in my backpack." Kay took the backpack off her shoulders, unzipped it, and pulled out the book. Hiccup and Toothless scooted closer for a better look at something Astrid would kill a dragon to see. (That wouldn't have been saying much before she met Hiccup, but now, she was as changed as he was.)  
She handed the book to Hiccup. She could tell he thought it was heavy and extremely delicate by the look on his face. Toothless smiled excitedly. After a few minutes of Hiccup and Toothless being in awe of the book, Kay cleared her throat to remind them that she and Artegal were still there.

"So, the last few pictures show you guys fighting dragons? How are you so close with them now? I want to save Silver River. How did you come back around?"

And Hiccup told his story of how he trained his dragon.


	3. Test Drive

**Disclaimer: I may have a sweet life, but it's not sweet enough for me to own How to Train Your Dragon or Voices of Dragons. DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and Carrie Vaughn are pretty epic! I have to hand it to them.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been writing much lately. I've been busy with school, but it will be over soon and y'all will be able to read to your hearts content. Haha, like anyone's actually touched this fic. If you have, PLEASE let me know! I am desperate for reviews of this since I have been planning this for three months. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

As Hiccup told Kay his tale of Toothless, Kay learned a lot about Hiccup. She learned that a few years ago, Hiccup had been the mere son of the chief, Stoick the Vast. Berk had detested everything about dragons, for they raided the town frequently, but Hiccup later discovered that it was like the network in a beehive: there was a queen bee, the Green Death it was called, and its workers, the other dragons of Berk. The Vikings fought and fought them. Hiccup was the only one in thousands of years to break the mold of the Viking ways and not kill a dragon that he had caught.

That told Kay much about him. Hiccup was humane. He was not afraid to be different or sharp. He possessed a type of courage that she herself had: they were both able to befriend a dragon. Kay, though, felt that Hiccup's type of friendship with Toothless was far more fascinating and impressive than her own: Hiccup had to figure out Toothless' nature without the use of speech. Kay didn't know what she and Artegal would do if he couldn't talk. Then again, if he couldn't talk, they would not have become friends in the first place. Kay thought that she merely would have been shocked that he had saved her life, ran off, and never come back again. The way Hiccup talked to Toothless surprised Kay, though: it was as if Toothless could actually understand him.

So, in short, Hiccup had saved Berk in the same way that Kay had attempted to save Silver River…just without the epic battle part. Hiccup and his friends all rode into battle with the Green Death on dragons.

When he was finished his story, Kay could only smile at Hiccup. There was an awkward silence in the glade in which Toothless gave Artegal a death stare that Kay found rather unnerving. All she could do was just look at Hiccup and smile.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked awkwardly.

"It's just that… we're a lot alike. That was almost exactly how I tried to save Silver River." she explained, "except for that last bit."

"You mean… you tried it all on your own?" Hiccup asked, confused, "But you said that Jon met Artegal too."

"Well, you started out alone too, didn't you? I tried to get Tam and Jon involved, but it kind of doesn't work when you're halfway across the world. Jon kind of even wanted to be the one sacrificed. I turned him down…" Kay came to a realization, "Maybe I should have, you know, let him get involved…or come with me…" The pain was too much. She couldn't believe how much she missed him all of the sudden. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for!

Then, Hiccup did something unexpected. He put his hand on Kay's shoulder and wisely said, "I understand. Fighting for what's right really is painful. Trust me, I would know." He paused and looked down at something on him that Kay had failed to notice. He had a metal leg. Kay pieced his story together and thought it must have been from his battle with the Green Death. But he must have had it for years now, so he disregarded it and continued. "I know how hard it is to risk your life and feel like you might not ever see that one special person again."

Kay was stunned. She never hinted to the fact that she and Jon were together! She said, "How did you-"

"Kay, the role he played in your story is the exact same role that my Astrid played in mine. Just by how much Astrid means to me, I can tell how much Jon means to you." By the look in his eyes, Kay could tell that Hiccup knew how much she missed Jon, and she missed him with all her heart.

"I wish he were here," she sighed wistfully. She looked to the amazingly cloudless sky.

"If you really want to save Silver River, you have to do everything you can. Get help. Just Jon is not enough. Get your friend Tam, your mom, anyone else who's willing to help. Find some way to get in touch with them." Hiccup advised. Kay collected herself and nodded. "Is there anything I could do to help?" He asked.

Kay was so grateful for him it wasn't even funny. She smiled at him. "As of now, I'll just concentrate with getting in touch with Jon and Tam back home, formulate plans for them to befriend dragons, and then we can work together to save Silver River."

Artegal said, "Sounds like a good plan," and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

The other thought that had been plaguing Kay's mind since she arrived here was about to come up. "So, out of all the dragons and people I've seen here today," Kay said, "you and Toothless are the only ones who have worked out a complex system of positions that work for your safety and his flight. You're the only one who has a saddle at all! I've attempted to develop a harness, like yours from my rock climbing gear," she explained, pulling a piece of it out of her backpack to make it clearer to Hiccup, "but it doesn't work very well. I've kind of been wondering…"

Kay eased in to this: she wasn't that sure that Toothless liked her. After all, he did growl ferociously the moment they entered the glade. But if she was going to save Silver River and show them that dragons were just like people, she had to be an absolute expert, and since Hiccup was the one around here, she'd have to take some chances. "Could you show me how?"

"Yeah, sure!" Hiccup mounted Toothless, strapped himself into the complex harness, adjusted his prosthetic leg into a gear, and offered to help Kay on to the dragon.

"Wait, are you serious? Right now?" Kay had never flown with any dragon other than Artegal before and she was afraid that it wouldn't end well. She nervously looked at Artegal.

"If you're worried about falling since you won't be as secure as you usually are, I could fly with you." Artegal offered. Kay nodded vigorously.

"Don't worry, Toothless will keep you safe." Hiccup said. Toothless nodded. Kay reached out and took one of Hiccup's rough hands. He had some trouble lifting her up, as he virtually had no upper body strength, so Kay decided to pull herself up mostly.

She sat down on the saddle behind Hiccup. There wasn't much room for her, as this saddle was built a long time ago for only one particularly small person, the preteen Hiccup. Hiccup could tell she was worried about falling off of Toothless.

Before she had even braced herself, Toothless took off. Her stomach lurched in fear and as her first instinct, she hugged Hiccup around the middle to keep from falling. It took her a few minutes to get used to flying on a smaller dragon. It was like riding a small plane that made you feel motion sick. Although Toothless wasn't spinning out of control, it was still different than what she was used to: Artegal was much bigger. Kay checked behind, and there he was. He had no problem whatsoever keeping up with Toothless.

Now that Kay was accustomed to the air and Toothless, she peered behind Hiccup to see what he was doing. He was adjusting his foot in ways that would make Toothless' modified tail be able to fly in different ways. It was like an art unlike anything of which Kay had ever dreamed. This was so great! Toothless took them over the vast sea, up into the clouds, over the beautiful village of Berk, and back to the glade.

Toothless had gotten comfortable with Kay being on his back and began to perform a few tricks, like spinning. Kay laughed with delight. She would never be able to do this on Artegal without retching. This was wonderful! Nothing could ever bring them down!

Then, suddenly, an axe whizzed past Kay's head. "DUCK!" She called to Hiccup. She and Hiccup did so. Toothless began to panic, quit the tricks, and dove for a landing. The dive was extreme and unexpected. Hiccup quickly changed positions of Toothless' makeshift tail every other second. Kay held on for dear life as another axe was thrown at them. They missed it just in the nick of time, landing before it hit anyone in the head. Then Kay heard a roar and a huge burst of fire erupted from Artegal's mouth, unlike any she had ever seen, not even when they were flying away from the military.

Kay saw a familiar figure back away in fear and another blue dragon about the size of Toothless breathe fire back. Hiccup quickly got off Toothless and rushed to the dragon. Somehow, he persuaded it to calm down, and magically, Artegal as well. Kay watched in amazement as he did so. He did this like it was everyday business. Kay could never dream of doing something that bold! Then, once Artegal and the smaller blue dragon had calmed down, Kay realized where she knew the figure from: it was Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid.


	4. Voices of Dragons

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I do NOT OWN HTTYD OR VOICES OF DRAGONS! But I just like to put a disclaimer in for tradition's sake.**

**Author's Note: I hope someone has been reading this… probably not, but let's give it a whirl. Maybe someday my best friend will read Voices of Dragons and find this fic. Haha. Enjoy. Please read and review!**

Astrid hopped off her dragon in rage and threw an axe at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly ducked. Kay wanted to make sure he would be okay: Astrid's throw was very accurate. She rushed over to Hiccup and awkwardly stood by Artegal. They exchanged looks. This was the type of look that Hiccup and Toothless would give each other if they were to say, "I have a feeling this won't end well."

"HICCUP!" Astrid bellowed. Her voice echoed throughout the glade.

"Calm down, Astrid," he soothed, feeling a bit nervous himself, "This situation is not what you think it-"

She threw her axe at him again. **(Author's Note: This may seem far-fetched that she keeps throwing the same axe at him, but she is very fast while she retrieves the axe. It's a Viking thing. You wouldn't understand!) **"What do you think you're doing?" She scolded, "You're the leader of the village! You can't go around letting other people ride your dragon, _especially _foreigners! This girl could have used that as an opportunity to _kill_ you!"

Kay and Artegal looked at each other in surprise. Astrid had seen her previously that morning. She didn't feel that she gave off the vibe of a murderer! Kay felt a bit embarrassed: it was her fault that Hiccup had been caught by his girlfriend with another woman hugging him. She hoped that Astrid was only slightly jealous and was just blowing off steam and exaggerating in the heat of the moment.

"Astrid, I was simply showing her how I fly Toothless! She wanted to know to help spread the awareness back in Silver River-" Hiccup tried to explain.

Astrid cut him off once more. Kay was beginning to see who wore the pants in this relationship. "Hiccup, spare me your excuses!" She bellowed, "Whatever you were doing, you still let a girl hug you while flying Toothless! And you!" She turned to Toothless and rushed towards him. Toothless saw what was coming and started to back up. "You never were that calm when _I _first rode you! You should have bucked her off!"

Hiccup made the first attempt to actually stand up to Astrid for the first time since her outburst had started. "Don't you _dare _take this out on Toothless!" He demanded, drawing himself to his full height, looking rather brave as he did so.

Astrid had no immediate verbal response. She simply glowered at Hiccup. He glowered right back. Kay saw Astrid's chest heaving as she attempted to calm herself down. "I'll deal with you later." She said through gritted teeth as she pushed him aside. She made her way towards Kay.

On the inside, Kay was trembling with fear but on the outside, she did not want to show the weakness that Hiccup had shown that caused her to take advantage of him. She stood her ground, feeling rather brave and secretly pleased with herself. Astrid stopped a good yard away from her and sized her up and down. _Maybe she liked to play with her food before she ate it_, Kay thought. Either way, she would remain calm. She had a boyfriend after all and had no interest in Hiccup. What was there to be worried about?

"So," said Astrid after a long silence, "you are?"

"Kay Wyatt of Silver River." She said boldly.

Astrid looked as if she wanted to say something to her. Instead, she walked in a circle around her. Kay only followed her with her eyes. Finally, once Astrid's circle was complete, with conviction but determination, she extended a hand towards Kay.

"As the future wife of the leader of the village, I would like to welcome you to Berk." She said politely.

Kay reluctantly shook her hand. She wondered how Astrid was so sure that she would be Hiccup's wife: there was no ring on her finger, but maybe that wasn't how Vikings did things.

"My name is Astrid Hofferson." She said stiffly.

Kay never broke eye-contact. _Now_ she didn't seem that bad, but the look in her eyes was just cold. Kay didn't know how she felt about the entire situation. All she knew was that she was grateful for Artegal saving their necks.

"And your dragon," Astrid asked, "what species is he?"

"My name is Artegal," he said in his deep voice which very much took Astrid aback, "I am a _Gwybodaeth Caru_."

Astrid took a few steps backward and stared at him. "Oh, Odin! He really is! Hiccup, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to explain but for some reason I couldn't get in a word." Hiccup said wryly.

Now that Astrid knew of Artegal's powers of speech, Kay wasn't sure if she respected him or was afraid of him. Now she wanted to know everything about the two. "Hiccup, do you know what this means?" Astrid asked excitedly.

Her boyfriend bluntly responded, "It means that somewhere else has a bigger problem than the Green Death and if they came all the way out here just to see me, they must really be desperate."

Astrid laughed. "No, love! Now that you have proof of one of your crazy theories, Berk might actually believe _everything_ you say!"

"The existence of the _Gwybodaeth Caru_ was not one of my "crazy theories", Astrid," Hiccup sighed, "Vikings in climates further south of Berk have seen many-"

"Don't be stupid! Whatever you said about talking dragons is right! This dragon can _really talk_!" She took another look at him, sizing him up and down as she had Kay, but with a different look in her eyes. Kay detected a flicker of something suspicious which she couldn't place her finger on. "You two must be beat! Hiccup get on Toothless, we're taking those two home."


End file.
